Paint Me Love
by Blank Paper
Summary: Complete. Jou loves to paint and a certain CEO too, who happens to be dating Yami, but Jou’s okay with it! Or is it because he’s leaving for France? Mentions of Prideshipping. Will EVENTUALLY be Puppyshipping. SxJ. Shounen Ai. R&R!
1. Open Canvas

**Summary:** Jounouchi loves to paint and a certain CEO too, who happens to be dating Yami, but Jou's okay with it! Or is it because he's leaving for France? Mentions of Prideshipping. Will EVENTUALLY be Puppyshipping. SxJ. Shounen Ai (Go away haters)! Review!

**A/N: **-shudders-  
**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC!  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1) Fixed some stuff.

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter One: Open Canvas**

His butt sat there, in the middle of the school's art room. His hands swiftly brushed the surface of the canvas. He was painting. He was letting his emotions out. He needed to be free.

_He_ was Jounouchi Katsuya.

No one really knew about Jou's talents for the arts—aside from Yugi and his family, of course.

But now, _almost _everyone he knew had divulged it, ever since that day he found out that Yami was going out with Kaiba Seto.

He was annoyed. He was mad. He was painting.

Not only did Yami go out with the jerk, he, now, is forced to get along with the CEO. And, get this, act _civilized_ for the sake of _their_ happiness. And, God, he hated Yami—well, not really hated… only loathed… or maybe envied—who cares? All Jou knew was he wanted to paint and he _will_ paint. Period.

"Of all fucking people!" The blond hissed as his brush raced across the clear whiteness. "WHY HIM!"

Of all people, why did it have to be Yami?

Of all people, why did it have to be his best friend?

Of all people, why wasn't it Jou?

Of all people, why did he have to fall in love with Kaiba?

Yes, he was in love with the cold hearted-prick-jackass.

"Sucks to be me…" Jou whispered as he attempted to paint dark brown lines.

No one else knew his feelings for the brunet aside from Yugi (again) and Shizuka, who were trying to share the pain. But the blond brushed off all pity—saying he was happy for the two.

But was he?

Yes.

Really?

Maybe.

Truthfully?

No.

It felt like someone ripped his heart out, cut off his head and buried him alive… if he was still alive by then.

But now, all Jou wanted was to concentrate on was his art—his future, whether he got into Parsons School of Design in France (1) or not.

It was the only way…

To get away…

From everything.

From anything.

"Hm." The blond smiled to himself as he finished the very beginning of the portrait of a_ certain_ brunet—the hair. "If only…"

"Only what," A familiar voice rang as a figure entered the room. "Mutt."

"M—moneybags!" Jou replied as he grabbed a nearby cloth to cover the semi-dry canvas. "What the hell do you want?"

"I never knew mutts can paint." The Kaiba sneered.

Now, _everyone_ knew.

"Not. A. Dog."

"I didn't say you were a dog. I said you were a mutt."

"Shut up!" The blond screamed.

Yes. Why did he have to fall in love with Kaiba Seto?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **How was the first chapter? Lemme know! PLEASE REVIEW! XD

**(1)** Yes, it's a real school! Found it over the net—I wanna study there! ;o;!


	2. Blue Is Never Red

**A/N: **Thank youz soooo much for the reviewz! I love youz peoplez! I will never ever forgetz youz peoplez! I'm soooo high right now! I love the 'z'! What? Don't youz? Sad. ;o;  
**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1) Jou's father **is kind**—but still divorced…! I don't wanna abuse Jou-kun! ;o;

2)_ Italics are flashbacks!_

3) **-.--.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

4) Fixed some of the grammar! Wahahahahahahaha! See? I am NOT that lazy! Yarg. So, uh, yeah... what now? Uhm, changed some spellings as well.

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Two: Blue Is Never Red**

Just as black is never white…

"Welcome home, 'Tsuya!" Jou's father greeted, going through papers.

"Hey dad," The blond replied as he entered their apartment. "Any—"

"Nope, no mail!"

"Okay."

And with that, the teen went to his room. Slamming the door shut, he quickly dove onto his bed. Fluffy bed. Fluffy soft bed. Fluffy soft pretty bed. Hugging his pillow for comfort, he closed his eyes—wanting to bury the days behind him.

"I should really stop acting like a chick!" He scolded himself. "Fuck, damn."

Jou's mind soon drifted onto sweet yesterdays… yesterdays that contained him and Kaiba…

_NO_. Not being all in love and crap, but fighting. Always getting on each other's nerves. What? Come on, he hates loving the guy, scratch that… he hates loving _a_ guy—not that he had anything against being gay. All his friends were… but still—why did _he _have to love a guy? He could've stayed with Mai, right? But, _nooo_… Jou just had to fall for Kaiba—fucking—Seto. And though his father freely accepted this, Jou still felt utterly wrong… (1)

…But so freakin' right.

"Kaiba—fucking—Seto…" The teen huffed as he turned over. '_Fucking_ Seto…'

And then it hit him.

"What the Hell!" Jou leapt in shock, knocking a jar of paint down. "No! Nooo! NO WAY! AHHHH!"

Quickly, he attempted to gather the cerulean blue paint into the jar. But it was of no avail—the paint continued flowing across the floor.

"It's so blue…" He whispered. "Just like his eyes…"

**-.-.-**

_"Shut up!"_

"_Hmph." Kaiba's eyebrow rose as he scanned the area. "You did all these."_

_What he said was more like a statement… a very cold statement…_

"_Yeah." Tanned arms crossed. "What are you gonna do about it?" _

_A smirk graced the brunet's lips._

"_Oh, I can do **anything **about it, Pup… **anything**…"_

_Jou gulped as he watched the taller teen take one step forward. He felt like hiding under the blanket and never come out—what? Kaiba sounded so freakin' seductive._

_Soon enough, nervous honey-brown eyes met cold blue orbs—that only proved how uber sexy the CEO truly was._

_Jou didn't know whether he'd want to rip Kaiba's eyeballs out or just get lost in them… for the longest possible time…_

**-.-.-**

The blond finally shook off the memory, rummaging through his drawer… looking for a cloth to wipe the paint.

But, sadly… instead of a cloth… he found his very first sketch of the brunet—leaning onto his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon, sleeping so peacefully.

Jou smiled.

But then, had recalled—

The day he drew that, was the exact same day he wanted to rip it apart—what? Wouldn't you? It was the say that Yami, the ex-almighty-pharaoh, announced that _they _were seeing each other. Fuck.

**-.-.-**

"_What's all the commotion about?" Honda asked as he entered Kame Game shop, shaking the water off his umbrella._

"_Some news about the Midget Pharaoh…" Bakura replied harshly—earning a slap from his look alike. "Ow!"_

"'_Kura, be nice!"_

"_But it's true!" The taller albino said as he rubbed his bruised head._

_"Bakura…" Ryou crossed his arms._

_"Fine."_

"_Hey guys!" Both Yugi and Jou greeted, entering the shop._

"_Dog. Starfish._ (2)"_ Bakura nodded towards the two—earning, yet again, another slap._

"_Oh, stop it! Friends should neither ridicule nor hit—" Sadly Anzu got cut off._

"_Shut it, GIRL." Marik glared._

_And war started…_

_And ended just when Yami had entered…_

"_Oh, hey!" Yugi chirped. "Yami—Kaiba!"_

_And then, suddenly, everyone stopped._

"_Yes, Yugi…" Yami nodded. "I am with **Seto**."_

_And everyone blinked._

"_Just get on with it, Yami." The brunet stated harshly. "I have a meeting."_

"_Yes, uhm." Yami coughed as he cleared his throat. "We—Seto and me—are **seeing each other**."_

_Those words came to Jou in a slow-mo way… as if they were said to hit him directly in duel, making him lose all his life points._

_Of course, Yugi had seen this._

"_For how long!" Otogi screamed in shock. _

"_Two months." The taller tri-colored teen answered._

"_The priest and the pharaoh…" Malik gasped. "Who would've thought…?"_

"_Does Mokuba know?" Ryou calmly asked._

"_Yes." Answered the CEO._

_But all the commotion meant nothing to Jou—at least not anymore… that much._

"_Jou, are you okay?" Yugi asked sympathetically._

"_Uh—er—yeah…" The blond smiled. "I have to go…"_

_With that, Jou turned to walk out._

"_Good luck, guys…" He whispered as he passed the couple._

_He left—out onto the cold rain._

_Blue eyes trailed behind him secretly—not caring about the scene happening behind him._

"_Yami, I have to go." Then, he left._

_But his tri-colored companion had not said a word. He and his friends were to busy staring at the piece of paper the blond accidentally dropped._

"_I never knew Jou could draw." They all, aside from Yugi, chorused._

"_But why would he draw Kaiba?" Malik blinked._

"_Uh—he said that he made a drawing of each of us… including Kaiba!" Yugi lied, snatching the paper. "I'll just return this tomorrow!"_

**-.-.-**

With this memory, tears formed at the corners of Jou's honey-brown eyes, making him carelessly drop the paper onto the blue-stained floor.

"Stupid Moneybags…" Jou whispered. "Always getting me in trouble."

And with that, he left his room.

Leaving the wet blue alone.

With a crumpled dream.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Review, please! -dancey, dancey- Lalalala!

**(1)** It killed to put that there! I'm sorry if I offended any of you! ;o;

**(2)** I really, really can't insult Yugi! He's just too cute... and so, I called him a starfish instead!


	3. Green Skies Blue Grass

**A/N: **I have no idea where this story's heading. O.O! Geez, I really have no idea what's happening! ;o;! Hell, I have no idea what this chapter is about!

Oh, and sorry if the update took long. Heehee, 'twas busy with projects and a dance tryouts... oh, and, yes... stupid tongue twisters for an oral test. -is looked at weirdly- Hey! It's true! And I have too look for stuff about Shakespeare! ;o;

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:  
**1)** -.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Three: Green Skies Blue Grass**

It's been three long days. Still, no letter…

Hell, no mail… aside from bills, that is.

"I really think that acceptance letter will never arrive!" Jou whined as he sat down.

"Aw, come on Jou," Yugi cheerfully chirped. "It'll arrive! Just you wait!"

"Thanks Yug'… but—"

Just then, Bakura had cut in.

"I still don't get it!" he grumbled. "The Midget Pharaoh with his priest—"

"'Kura," Ryou paused. "It's their personal lives. It's really not—"

"I know, Hikari… but I always thought the priest would end up with the dog!"

"Well," The blond mumbled. "You thought wrong."

Yugi blinked his amethyst eyes, as well as Ryou blinked his brown ones—as if he was catching up on something—something important.

"It'll come!" The smaller albino smiled. "Don't worry!"

"Stop raising his hopes." And yet again, Bakura earned another slap. "Ouch! Stop! I'll behave!"

"You better." Ryou pouted at his dark. "Anyway, where's Yami?"

"Out," Jou and Yugi chorused. "With Kaiba…"

"So, there's really no point in being here." The blond grumbled. "I have to do something. Bye."

With that, he stood up, swiftly passing Yami by without a word—unknowingly.

"Jou?" Yami blinked.

"Don't mind him," Yugi smiled sympathetically. "He said he had something to do. Plus, he's stressing about the acceptance letter."

"Yeah, yeah—so get on with it. Tell us what you wanted." Bakura hissed.

**-.-.-**

He's on the grass again… with his sketchpad on his lap, staring aimlessly at the sky. Drowning his very thoughts under the grass, his eyes traced the clouds.

"The dog's out for a walk?" And _just _then, a shadow blocked his view.

"Kaiba," Jou gasped. "What the hell are you doing here—?"

Sadly, he got cut off by hands that had grabbed his sketchpad.

"I can _go _wherever I want, Mutt." The brunet smirked as he flipped through the sketchpad. "I'm impressed, Pup. All the pages of this book have Blue Eyes drawn all over it."

"Hey! Give it back!" Rapidly, the blond teen stood up.

"I admit," Kaiba paused as he eyes the smaller teen. "They are well-drawn."

"Give it!"

"Are you developing a _crush _on me, Jounouchi?"

Then there was a sudden pause.

"Not even in your dreams, Moneybags!" Jou yelled. "Now give me back my sketchpad!"

"Is that anyway for a dog to talk to his _master_?" A sly grin crept on the CEO's face. "Or do I have to tell where your place is."

"Not funny! Just give it back, Jackass!"

"What if I say 'no'?" Kaiba's eyebrow rose as he almost flipped to the last page.

Jou had to stop this. He just had to. Why? Because, if Kaiba would set even the slightest glimpse onto that page—who knows what the hell would happen. Either Kaiba would go into a shock or he'd kill the blond.

Anything could happen.

And he couldn't let _that_ happen.

So he tackled the CEO to the ground, letting the sketchpad fall away from them.

"Ack…" Jou winced.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again." Rang the low voice of Kaiba Seto as he struggled to get over the pained blond.

"It's not _my _fault!" The blond retorted. "You wouldn't give me back _my _sketchpad!"

A few minutes passed as they rolled on the grass—fighting for dominance… in a non-romantic way. Sad, though, for Jou… he ended up with both wrists pinned by one of Kaiba's hand. The brunet won—not really giving any sort of crap about their current _uber_ sexy position… that had caught the attention of random people.

His eyes widened.

His heart was beating faster.

He felt like he was out of breath.

Poor, poor, Jounouchi.

Always ending up in the most messed-up situations.

But, hey! He likes it.

"Get off of me!" The blond teen struggled. His breath hitched as he _attempted_ to glare at Kaiba. "Prick!"

"Know your place," The CEO had hissed as he brushed away Jou's bangs to meet his glare. "Mutt."

And with that, Kaiba stood up and walked away…

As for our favorite blond, he sat up and felt for his forehead—forgetting about the discarded sketchpad that had landed wide open on the very last page…

With a rough sketch drawn.

Two dragons, white and black. Bodies entwined. Flying Heavenwards.

**-.-.-**

The blond teen went home, sluggishly closing the door behind him…

Just when…

"Big brother!"

Shizuka glomped him…

Poor soul…

"Shizuka," The older Jounouchi called out. "I told you! NO FLYING HUGS!"

"Heehee…" The brunette smiled sheepishly as she looked up at her brother. "Hi!"

"Shizu—wh—what are you doing here?" Jou stuttered—obviously squished.

"You sound like you don't want me around!" Shizuka pouted.

"No—it's not that—"

"Your mother let her come over for the week." The older man butted in. "Oh, and 'Tsuya…"

With that, Jounouchi Sr. waved a white envelope in front of the two—an envelope that had a familiar emblem…

A _very _familiar emblem…

Then it hit him—Jou's eyes blinked twice…

In actually realizing it was the—

"Acceptance letter!" And Jou swiftly grabbed and ripped the envelope open.

Unfolding the letter, his heart thumped. His breath hitched. His eyes widened. Again.

"What did it say?" Shizuka asked behind him, tiptoeing in an attempt to see. "Jou…"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Review, please!** And I apologize for the crappy chapter! Please forgive me! ;o;! It's really tough cramming when you're just a freshman! -sob-


	4. Mirror Lies

**A/N: **Hah! I LOVE Tybalt! I play Tybalt! I got the part! XD! -squeal- **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**! And…

For mandapandabug:

I'll do a Kaiba-centric (ish) chapter after this one!… I _do _hope I get his attitude right! -prays-

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) I don't exactly know if it's Anzu-bashing… but sorry if you're offended!

3) Fixed some stuff!

**Paint Me Love **

**Chapter Four: Mirror Lies **

They ran.

They ran fast.

They ran as fast as they could.

They ran like there was no tomorrow.

Actually, only Shizuka did. She was too giddy.

"Shizuka!" Jou yelled out. "Wai—"

And there, it happened… Kaiba bumped into the not-so-rushing blond.

"Out of the way, Mutt." The brunet glared. Obviously in one of his worst moods ever.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" Jou cried in reply. "Jerk!"

"Hmph." Was the only reply he got.

Jounouchi stood there in awe. There was _no_ come back. Nada. None. Now, _that _wasn't right, was it?

"K—Kaiba…?"

Sadly, he had yet to notice his sister standing right beside him. Blinking rather adorably.

"I really, _really_ don't know what you saw in that guy…" Shizuka whispered. "I mean… no offense, but he's a jerk!"

"I know Shizu," The blond huffed. "And it sucks to love him."

Noticing the sadness that filled her brother's brown orbs, she quickly snatched his hand and pulled him inside the shop.

"Come on, Jou!" She grinned, the famous Jounouchi grin… in an attempt to cheer her beloved brother up.

"What?" Jou whined once more, pulling his 'stolen' arm back to his body. "Hey—that hurts!"

But, he decided to just swing along…

He couldn't waste his sister's effort, right?

After all, Shizuka was his little sister, and she meant the whole world to him. Or so he thinks.

**-.-.- **

Once inside the game shop, both of their eyes widened—seeing that everyone was there. Sitting. Chatting. Except for Kaiba, who was standing. There. In the corner.

Then, a plan hatched into Shizuka's mind. The brunette had a _very_ sly grin on her very _angelic_ face.

"Hey, guys!" Shizuka said, in hopes to see what the CEO's reaction was going to be. "We have news!"

All heads turned towards the two.

"Shizu," Jou almost-seemingly-begged. "Let's just tell them some other time! I mean… it's not really important."

"What's not important?" Malik asked.

"It's nothing!" The blond covered.

"Come on, Jou!" Yugi chirped. "You know you can tell us!"

Honestly, he didn't want to say anything… especially when Kaiba's around.

"Unless you didn't get into that college!" Marik laughed.

"Actually, Marik…" Shizuka glared.

No one ridicules her brother.

Marik gulped.

"I am proud to say that my brother, Katsuya," The brunette cleared her throat. "Passed!"

"Oh my God!" Ryou cheered. "Congratulations!"

"See! I knew you'd get in!" Yugi smiled.

"Congratulations!" Otogi and Honda chorused like drunk men from a wedding reception. Except for they weren't.

"Heh, thanks, Yug'." The blond replied. "Thanks everyone!"

Shizuka, on the other hand, was quite upset. There hadn't been any reaction from the CEO in the farthest corner of the room.

She pouted. It wasn't fair.

And she wasn't the only one who noticed this.

Jou did too.

But he really didn't give a damn anymore. Every success he had in his entire life meant nothing to the CEO. After all, he was merely a _mutt_ to the guy. A useless street dog. Jounouchi, for Kaiba, was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Which is one of the strange reasons why he didn't wanna exclaim he passed.

Also, he wanted to leave… silently.

He didn't want to see sad faces that would miss him or he'd miss…

He didn't want to say sad farewells.

He just wanted to leave.

"Holy hell!" Bakura exclaimed. "The Pharaoh and the Priest are out and about! Now the Dog's smart!" The albino gasped, making his light huff in embarrassment. "Holy, dear Ra! The world's coming to an end!"

But, just then, Yami coughed. In hopes that his once great enemy would shut his mouth.

Slowly, the taller tri-colored teen reached out his hand.

As did Jou.

"Congratulations, Jounouchi." Yami smirked.

"Thanks, Yami." The blond said as he eyed the brunet CEO while his hand shook with his companion's. "You too."

"Aw!" All the lights chorused—glomping the unsuspecting blond.

"That means Jou will _leeeeaaaave_!" Malik whined.

"We'll miss you, Jou!" Yugi continued.

"When will you leave? How long will you be gone?" Ryou butted. "Be careful, okay?"

"Actually," Jou paused. "I really don't know if I'll leave…"

"What!" Everyone gasped. "Why…! Yey!"

"There are… some things that are more important." He smiled.

It was a lie.

But, he had to lighten up the moment.

Somehow.

Just then, _someone_ had to enter and ruin everything.

…_Anzu_…

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she entered. "What's happening?"

"Jounouchi passed!" Otogi exclaimed.

"Our little Jou's all grown up!" Honda faked a sob. "I'm so proud!"

"Oh! This is just great!" Anzu cheered. "Not only did Jou pass! Our friends and foes are together! I'm so happy!"

And there she went again… babbling on and on about how lucky she is to have friends. As well as emphasizing on the fact that Yami's dating Kaiba.

The _King of Games_ out with the _Rich_ _Teenage Prodigy_.

It annoyed Jou.

It annoyed Kaiba.

It annoyed everyone.

"Jou…" Yugi and Shizuka whispered as they eyed the teen.

"You know what," Jou smirked. "I decided… I'm going for it."

Jou's brown eyes flared—no, not the familiar determined ones. Instead, flames of anger and irritation filled his eyes. He didn't wanna hear about Yami or Kaiba anymore. He wanted out of it! And it was something he couldn't do when he was around the two, which is most of the time.

Everyone kept quiet.

"Oh, Jou!" Anzu cheered once more, breaking the silence. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." The blond teen hissed in reply.

Still, no one else spoke. Nothing could explain the disappointment they felt when Jou 'changed' his mind about staying.

Especially Kaiba Seto.

Though, there was no reaction. No widening of eyes. No screaming or ridiculing, it seemed like time stopped—everything disappeared.

Kaiba just couldn't believe it…

The dog…

The mutt…

The puppy…

Leaving.

And he couldn't explain why.

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: Review!** xD! Hope you liked this chapter! TTFN!


	5. Empty Reasons

**A/N: **Kaiba-centric… HARD. ;o;!

Nyaha, am on a writing spree! I'm posting this chapter 'cause I gots the plot down! XD! -dances- Anywho, I'm writing down the new plots I have in my head! _Maybe_ I'll get the chance to post the next chapter earlier than expected! Thank you, Suikoden V! -huggles Roy plushie-

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1) **-.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Five: Empty Reasons**

It doesn't feel right when you know it's supposed to, doesn't it?

The fact that a person you'd never thought you'd come to care about would just, in five seconds, decide to leave his friends and family.

But the weird thing is…

It feels uber wrong.

Kaiba, for once (or maybe twice) had never felt weak in his entire life.

Jounouchi, gone?

Katsuya, leaving?

Kaiba, affected?

Seto, caring?

Certainly, not right… _right_?

But, he can't do anything about it. Not now, not ever. It was Jounouchi's decision… not his; it never was and never will be his.

Though he knew he could stop it. If he wanted to.

Sad, really… he didn't.

The CEO gave a frustrated sigh as he finished another document—but the reason wasn't because of the deadline. Actually, the new project wasn't really expected until next year—but that's another story. Anyway, he thought it would be the best way to keep the 'dog' out of his brain.

…Let the truth be told…

It wasn't _really_ working.

Scratch that…

I wasn't working.

No matter what he does, all he can ever think about is Jou, _the_ dog, gone for four years or more. It's supposed to be good.

Hell, it was supposed to be great!

But it wasn't.

It never was.

This must've been karma working its magic on him. Not that he _believed_ in magic.

"Stupid Dog." Kaiba muttered as he typed a way another document.

Ever since he got back from the previous day, all he did was type and type—and maybe eat a little—deeply annoyed by the news.

And, of course, Mokuba noticed this.

"Stupid, ignorant Mutt…!" The brunet growled.

If no one knew Kaiba, seeing him slam his head onto the table top would look pretty normal, really. But sadly, he was a public figure. Mysterious, yes. But still, public.

So banging his head was an uber strange act.

That's why he didn't do it.

So instead, he slammed his fists onto the keyboard.

"Seto," His brother asked as the door swung open. "Are you alright?"

"Augh…" Kaiba replied, rubbing his temples. "No."

"Is it because of Jou?" Mokuba asked… in a somewhat… _teasing _tone.

The brunet hated it when his supposed-to-be-innocent brother would use that tone. It always meant that he knew something. And will, at any cost, use that information against the older teen.

"No, Mokie."

"Aw, come on!" Mokuba grinned. "Shizu told me everything!"

"Shizu?" The older one's eye brow rose. "Since when did you call Shizuka, '_Shizu_'?"

"Not the point." The raven teen pointed out. "_Anyway_…"

Oh, God… he hated where this conversation was going.

"Is it true?" Mokuba asked. "Is Jounouchi _really _leaving?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you were with them yesterday!"

"It doesn't stand as a reason for me to give a—" Kaiba huffed, realizing that he had almost cursed in front of Mokuba. "That doesn't stand as a reason for me to know."

"Eh?" Mokuba faked a gasp.

He could see it. In his brother's eyes. The sadness.

Though, to the rest of the world, Kaiba's eyes were cold… Mokie… could easily read those blue orbs of his. Maybe because they're brothers. Or maybe because the CEO was just too predictable for the kid. Who knows?

But one thing still stands… the fact that Kaiba's eyes reflected sadness because of someone other than Mokuba leaving.

"Anyway, does he even _know_ French?"

"Mokuba, please," Kaiba sighed. "I don't know. I don't know anything…! But, even if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll learn. We can't just under estimate him."

Mokuba grinned. It was rare for his brother to speak highly of Jou—actually; he never did speak of Jou highly.

"Mark this day as a milestone!" Mokuba announced. "For the day that Kaiba Seto spoke highly of _his_ puppy!"

"Shove it." The older huffed. "That dog was never and will never _be _mine."

A blink or two.

Then another grin, except for, this time… it's wider.

A mischievous look all and all.

"Big brother," An uber scary innocent tone rang from the raven haired's lips rang. "Are you starting to _like_-_like_ Jou?"

"No…!"

Grin.

Mokuba, one.

Seto, zero.

Gulp.

"Why be so over-protective?"

"I'm not being over-protective."

Grin. Again.

Mokuba, two.

Seto, zero.

Gulp. Again.

"I knew you have a thing for Jou's _green_ eyes!" Mokuba exclaimed all too happily.

"His eyes are not _green_," Kaiba paused. "They're honey-brown."

Grin turned to smile.

Mokuba wins!

"I knew it! You _liiiike_ him!" (1)

"I'm not the type to tell you this, Mokuba…" Kaiba replied. "Shut up. I know that you have full knowledge that I'm out."

"Yeah, I know. With Yami." Mokuba paused. "But what's the point of going out when it's not with someone you like?"

"Business."

Silence covered them.

And it seemed like disappointment filled the air.

Mokuba liked Yami as a friend, but not in the sense of wanting him to go out with his brother. He wanted someone to take the business out of the dating part—and the _King of Games_ would surely attract the media, thus so many days of Seto being all but relaxed. The only person perfect for this was none other than Jou.

What?

The blond kept coming up in their frequent conversations.

Okay, maybe not in a good sense…

But, hey! It does keep Kaiba away from documents.

"You know," Mokuba whispered, breaking the silence. "You still have to work this out with him."

And with that, he left.

**-.-.-**

Kaiba's trench coat continued to defy gravity as he entered the school gates.

It was a Sunday…

And it meant work for the CEO…

But, let's just say… what Mokuba said the night before kept on haunting him in his dreams. And, thus, he needs to see and talk to Jou.

_No matter what_.

Ah, wonderful karma.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Please review! **-smiles-

**(1) **I got the lines from "Family Guy"! What? It was uber cute! xD! But I changed most of the words.


	6. Hear No Words

**A/N: **Nyarg. I am _SO_ predictable… -sob-

_YGO Cast_: -laughs at Blank-

But am gonna change things. -grin-… well, not really change-_change_ things. Maybe tinker around. Ah, whatever! Just wait and see!

_YGO Cast_: -gulp and backs away from Blank-

Wahahahaha! And yes, people… don't worry—**_Yami knows the business part… but not the Jou liking Kaiba issue, since Jou has been rather distant. _**I'm not mean enough to break his heart. I just want him to suffer for banishing 'Kura-kun!

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1)** -.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) Read the **_Bold-Italics _**parts of the Author's Note!

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Six: Hear No Words**

Kaiba stood there stiff by the doorway—not letting his eyes blink at the sight he had witnessed.

Jou.

The blond sat there, back facing the open window—bathe in the golden glow of the sun.

Jou.

Concentrating between reality and dreams.

Jou.

Staring back at him as his paint brush landed on the table top.

"Earth to Moneybags!" The blond teen called out. "Hey! You still there?"

"Yes, Mutt." Kaiba huffed. "Unless you're blind."

"Can't you just—" Jou gritted. He was annoyed. "Can't you just, you know! Since I'm leaving and all… can't you lay down the doggy-names?"

"No."

The other shrugged.

"Well, that was worth a shot." Jou grumbled as he reached for another jar of paint. "Anyway, why are you here? Dontcha' got some important meeting or something?"

"Actually, I do." The CEO replied calmly.

"So… why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you better make yourself at least useful," Jou grinned. "Hand me the white paint!"

Now, we all know (okay, maybe not _everyone_)… that Kaiba wasn't the one to take orders from people, especially the 'dog'.

But something was strange—he did it. He reached for the jar of white paint. No complaints.

Ah, the wonders of love.

Oh, and of course, Jou had noticed this too.

"What's up with you?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"None of your concern." Well, that really didn't come out right for Kaiba. Sad. "I mean… nothing."

"Okay?"

"Here."

The thought of shoving the jar was a great idea… but somehow, it didn't happen.

Instead, their fingers brushed each other's ever so gently. But the fact that they felt each other's warmth by the single contact was more than enough for them.

They were happy.

Though they didn't show.

Whatever, they'll just have to thank the jar anyway.

"Are you really going to France?" Kaiba asked out of the blue—not really caring whether his voice sounded soft.

"Yeah…?" Jou had replied quizzically. "Why?"

"Do you even _know_ how to speak French?"

"You underestimate me too much," The blond huffed. "Okay, maybe I don't! But I can learn!"

"That'll be the day." The brunet spat.

Now, now, Kaiba really wasn't the feeling-type. He'd rather keep all his thoughts and emotions to himself, so yeah… everything came out wrong _again_.

Which turned to bickering, then to quarreling… and then… to an argument.

"Whatever," The smaller teen hissed as he covered the painting. "Just go! You're really ruining my mood!"

"Then, my work is done."

"Augh!"

Well, why wasn't that even surprising?

Just when Jounouchi stood up and raged his way to the door, Kaiba somehow stopped him. But, all the CEO did was just stare blankly at the furious blond.

His blue eyes pierced through Jou, making the teen stand there as if he was paralyzed.

Suddenly, the blond felt something painful.

A sharp pang.

'Don't look at me that way, _please_…' Jou pleaded in his thoughts. 'It hurts…'

"Mutt…" The CEO called out.

"Huh?"

"Your painting, what is it?"

"What's it to you?"

Kaiba was tired. And right now, he really wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone anymore… especially with the puppy.

And so, he went onto his next question.

"When are you leaving?"

"Why do you care?"

"_Why_ are you leaving?"

There was absolutely no reason for the brunet to ask that question.

But somehow, the way Jou had twitched…

There was something to it…

An answer…

The one he was unknowingly looking for.

Something…

"I…I…" The blond stuttered. "I…"

"Well, Mutt," Kaiba smirked. "Got an answer?"

What _was_ his answer?

He couldn't possibly tell him the truth, right?

It'd be weird.

"I…I…" He gulped. "I wanna prove to you that I'll be someone important one day!"

Though he seemed afraid of saying those words, Jou had finally gathered enough courage to bring back the old Jounouchi. The one that had fiery eyes, the one who wanted to prove Kaiba wrong… the one who was never in love with the CEO in the first place.

"You'll see, Kaiba!" He exclaimed, grinning. "I'll be someone important!"

This statement made Kaiba turn away, smirking.

"We'll see, Mutt…"

"Just you wait and see, Moneybags!"

"Hmph."

With that, the brunet left.

"But, you _are_ important." Kaiba whispered as he exited. "To me."

**-.-.-**

In full knowledge that the CEO had left the premises, Jou felt weak and fell to his knees.

No, he wasn't sick.

He just felt heavy inside.

He wanted to hold back the tears, but somehow… he couldn't. Jou couldn't stand the thought of being away from everyone he cared for.

From everything he knew.

From Kaiba.

But he had to leave, didn't he? He had to get away from the pain, right?

…Right?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Review, please.**

Look, I'm sorry if this chapter's crappy/short. I'm not really in a good mood right now, so yeah. Thank you for reading, anyways. Please do review. -huff-

Anyway, this story's nearing its end. If you want to know. My next story's Heterosexual on Suikoden V, my first fic of that game. So, I'd be happy if those of you who played the game would read and review. But note, it is a oneshot on Ferid and Arshtat.


	7. Chasing Time

**A/N: **Please, please, **_PLEASE_**! Pray for my math grades! That it may pass! ;o;  
**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1)** -.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) **VOTING:**

:Good Ending

:Bad Ending

**Please vote! XD!**

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Seven: Chasing Time **

"Jounouchi Katsuya," His father called out from the below the stairs. "Get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming, Jeebus!"

"Hurry, Kat'," Jou's sister countered. "Or else you'll be late for your flight!"

So, it's finally the big day. The day that couldn't be avoided anymore—a day that forever will be known as the day Jounouchi Katsuya; '_Underdog Duelist_' leaves Japan.

It couldn't really be helped. Next to Kaiba, his dreams were all he had left, thus France was the next option.

"Aw, 'Tsuya," His dad said as he gave Jou an enormous hug. "I'm gonna miss your lazy bum!"

"C'mon, Dad!" Jou gasped. "I'll only—be gone—for four years…"

Four years.

It's only a short while, right?

"Dad! Katsuya's gonna be late!" Shizuka panicked as she pulled the, now, panting blond out of the hug and out the door.

"My children are growing up too fast!" Jounouchi senior sobbed. "I feel old…!"

**-.-.-**

The brunet stood outside the Art Room again. What? Yesterday didn't really work out—Hell; it didn't work out at all.

So he was _hoping_ to finally tell Jou what he had to offer the blond.

But, noticing that the room was empty. The paintings all displayed and uncovered.

Wow, it's gonna be a tough day.

There were two rows of paintings—each row had eight paintings. Each painting had a specific person on it… but the one painting that had caught his eyes was the one at the very end of the second row. Unlike the others, that particular canvas had its back facing the door.

Slowly, the curious brunet approached the painting.

His heart grew tensed. As if it was a suspense thriller.

Kaiba could practically hear his heart beating.

Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, _dun_…

The atmosphere felt like someone was going to shoot him from the back or something—but he didn't care, he continued his way towards the canvas.

Still curious.

And eager.

**-.-.-**

"Ah, damnit!" The blond cursed as he waited for the traffic to move.

His fingers tapped on the windshield, Jou didn't really know whether he was eager or something. All he wanted now was to get to the freaking airport before the plane took off.

"Katsuya!" Shizuka whined. "Stop that! You're annoying me!"

"Sorry, Shizu." He smiled sheepishly.

Now he knew he was nervous. It wasn't really because of the plane ride—rather, he was afraid of the fact that he was leaving a world he knew so well for a world he'll have to get used to.

And it's really not that easy.

Finally, the traffic started moving smoothly.

Only one more hour and a half hours more to go—

This was the moment (day) of reckoning.

And no one can stop it.

Or so to say…

**-.-.-**

Kaiba finally reached his destination—a painting… entitled: '_White Dragon_'. And to his surprise, it was a portrait of him, only this time, he was fully awake. And holding or covering half of his face—standing in front of silver-blue flames with the silhouette of the Blue Eyes flying from the fire below.

It was a beautiful piece.

A piece that left the brunet in utter awe.

"He just finished that yesterday evening." A familiar voice rang.

By this, the CEO had flinched and looked up—and there he was, leaning on the doorway—smirking as if he was the _all knowing_ one—yes, you guessed it! Yami.

"What are you still doing here?" The tri-colored one asked. "Jou's already on his way to the—"

"I care…?" Kaiba answered.

"Well, if you don't care," Yami said as he quirked his eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

_Now_ he was stuck. There was no way of lying to Yami anymore.

'Stupid perspective midget…!' Kaiba ranted in his mind. "I—"

"I know you like him Kaiba." The ex-Pharaoh commented as he neared the CEO. "So, why not go after him?"

"I can't." The CEO confessed. "This is what he wanted; I can't take it away from him even if I had the all the money in the world."

And there was a pause.

Kaiba had a point, at the very least. He couldn't just take away someone's dream for the sake of his wants and needs, could he? This wasn't a company take over that he could easily take and run as his own business. This also wasn't a duel where he can beat an opponent—especially when the opponent is leaving and no longer fighting back.

This was about Jounouchi Katsuya and his dreams.

His happiness…

And probably, the brunet never even crossed the blond's mind.

But, boy… was that statement wrong.

"But, you _are _his dream." Yami stated. "I may have not sensed this before—and only a handful of people know… but I am sure that he feels for you."

"What are—?"

"This painting, 'White Dragon', had the most intense of emotions among the rest…" The smaller one continued. "Yugi said that Jou would never stop until he got what he wanted, from angles to details."

Kaiba was now confused.

Jou loved him back?

Somehow, he wasn't really surprised.

"Go after him." Yami calmly stated as he neared the brunet. "You have my blessing."

"I hate you." Was the CEO's reply as he received Yami's kiss on his forehead.

"I know."

And with that, the brunet ran out—to the parking lot. Into his car.

Chasing and racing with time.

**-.-.-**

Finally, after minutes of driving, the Domino Airport finally came into view.

"I'm gonna miss you, brother!" Shizuka sniffed as she glomped her brother.

"Ack!"

…Which caused an _almost_ massive car crash—which, thank God, they missed… and Jou doesn't even wanna think about it…

"Shizuka!" Jou somewhat scolded. "Never do that ever again!"

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly. "It's just… you're_ leeeeaaaaviiiing_!"

"Four years isn't so long."

"Still!"

Somehow, in a stranger angle. Shizuka somehow in a way had a point.

But no one could stop him now.

This was a dream come true.

This was _his_ dream come true.

…Or is it?

**-.-.-**

Kaiba's car raced the streets of Domino, not really caring about the speed limit or any such of distraction. All he knew was he had to reach the airport no matter what.

He had stop Jounouchi even if it meant losing his pride—well, actually… no, not really.

Whatever! The CEO just needed to chase the blond before it was too late.

…But there was a problem… there was a heavy traffic ahead of him—aw, fuck—which made the Kaiba frustrated and slam his fists onto the stirring wheel.

"Jou…"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Taking Sunset

**A/N: **That SONG IS SO SAD! ;o;!

_You are my sunshine  
my **only **sunshine  
**you make me happy**  
When _**skies are gray**_  
_you'll never know,_ dear  
_**How much _I love you_**_  
**Please** don't_ take_ **my** sunshine **away**_

I'm currently trying to learn that on the recorder. It's so sad! ;o;! It inspired me on this chapter.

Sorry, for the late update… there was a region-wide black out of FOUR DAYS. ;o;! Thus, I losing file due to not saving properly!

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1)** -.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) **FINAL** **VOTING:**

: Good Ending

: Bad Ending

**Please vote!**

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Eight: Taking Sunshine**

Time was running out.

Jou had already stepped out of his car.

But where was Kaiba?

…_Let's_ not answer that right now.

Anyway, yes. The blond got off along with his sister. Sighing, he took his bag out.

This was it.

"Yo, Jou! " Honda called out as he ran to the blond, leaving his boyfriend behind.

"Hey, man!" Jou replied as he reached out for a high five—passing the car keys safely in his friend's hand. "Take her home safe."

"Who," The brunet asked. "Shizuka or the car?"

"More likely the car." The blond teen joked, earning an unwanted bonk from his sister.

"Meany!" And with that, Shizuka stuck her tongue out.

Everyone started to laughing, until a familiar cheerful—though not really—voice called out. Oh, might I add that it's a male voice? They really didn't want to tell Anzu when Jou's departure was. Why? After ruining the blond's mood? Yep. He had to beg the rest of the gang to absolutely say nothing to her.

"Jou!" A familiar tri-colored teen ran, yelling the day away into Jou's arms.

"Oh, hey Yug'!"

"Aw, Jou—you're leaving!" Yugi whined. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too."

The two way hug soon turned to a three, four… five way hug.

…And they let go.

"Hey, Jou," Otogi said, taking the blond's luggage. "Sorry for making you dress like a dog."

"Nah, I actually forgot it." Jou grinned in reply.

"So the Mutt's _really _leaving?" A sinister voice rang—Bakura.

**-.-.-**

Kaiba was now mad. For the past ten or twenty minutes, the traffic hadn't move. Not even a centimeter. Stupid traffic.

"Damnit!" The brunet cursed, getting out of his car.

He scanned everything that was in view—he was sure that he could squeeze through the traffic via foot. But how long would that take him? Will he have enough time to reach Jou? He didn't know. Though right now, choosing between the traffic and walking—he'd go for walking.

Kaiba _had_ to reach Jou…

And with that, the CEO—the _CEO_ of the_ Kaiba Corp_. walked… or better yet, ran.

**-.-.-**

"Oh, Jou—take care, okay?" Ryou insisted as he followed up to his dark.

"I will, _Mom_."

"Well, I hate to say it but…" The taller albino stated as he noogied Jou. "I'm gonna miss ya'!"

"Ack—good to know…!" The blond gasped.

Once everything was 'safe' as Jou had thought, he took his bags—not really looking back anymore. This was it. The first step.

"I'm gonna miss that Dog." Marik faked sob.

"Bye, Jou!" Malik yelled.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm never coming back!" The blond teen pouted as he continued walking. "I'm still gonna return, y'know!"

"Wait, Jou!" Yugi called out, tugging his shirt.

"Yep?"

"Uhm—I'm sorry Yami and Kaiba couldn't come!"

"It's all good. I mean, I don't really wanna see them right now."

And with that, Jou walked towards the two automatic doors.

Though it was strange that everyone looked at him as if he was some kind of hero, leaving for a mission. And may never come back. But, hey! Jou didn't really mind the attention, did he?

After a few moments' time, finally… Kaiba had arrived. Tired as he was—he didn't really care. He wanted to see Jou. And he will see Jou.

"Where is he?" He asked panting.

"Who?" Honda answered.

"Where is he?" This time, Kaiba's eyes shifted on to Yugi's.

"Hurry on up inside." Ryou stated calmly with a smile.

"Go on; catch up with him—he's leaving in fifteen minutes." Yugi continued on as he grinned at the blinking brunet. "Hurry!"

There were no replies from the CEO. Only a nod as he began to run inside.

Also, earning the words:

"Hurt my brother, die!"

Courtesy of Shizuka, sister of his beloved blond.

But, the question is…

_Will_ _he catch up_?

Of course he will.

…_If he can_.

And so, Kaiba searched up and down. Right to left, back and forth. He was _really_ tired but, the CEO had to go on. This is almost a matter of a day and forever.

Finally, he found Jou—but sad, though.

The blond was already entering the departure gates. Ready to leave.

And another down side was… he couldn't enter the gates.

The CEO was ready to call out—taking one step forward… getting ready.

He took a deep breath.

"Jou—!" But, his voice trailed off. Somehow, in someway… Kaiba felt like this was wrong—taking away Jou's dream… just because of him?

No. He couldn't do it.

And with that, Kaiba turned… slowly, yet casually walking away as usual.

Though the blond seemed to have felt something strange—causing him to turn his head, only finding the brunet's unrecognizable back drowning within the crowd.

Jou blinked to him self as he turned away.

No one knew anything.

Even Shizuka…

About how he much wished for someone to step up stop him leaving. He didn't care who, just as long as he was talked out of it.

Yet, he also sort of wished that it'd be Kaiba.

But he knew very well…

It was a mere fairytale.

And with that, he continued to exit.

**-.-.-**

Kaiba stepped out of the airport—walking in a very cold manner.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, excitedly.

But he was only ignored.

"I'll give you a head start, _Mutt_." The brunet's whisper was barely audible as he looked into the sky—at a plane that just took off.

With that done, he continued walking on away. Not really caring about the group who stared awkwardly at him.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Sorry for the uber late update. -bows head-


	9. Road Side Fairytale Kisses

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers! XD! Special thanks to Sugar Kat, mandapandabug (who seems to somehow guess all my plots…!), Pharaohess1 and Landi McClellan!

Oh, and I am SO sorry for the uber late update! I have exams to pass!! I mean, I'm failing Science! ;o;! Due to fucking pullouts! -cries-

**-_EDIT_-**

Haha, turns out I got the wring translations -giggle-! Sorry!

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, Shounen Ai, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it.

**Story Notes:**

1)** -.-.-**Page Break**-.-.-**

2) I got the French words from a random online translator—so I'm not sure if they're right. I mean, how should I know? I'm not French.

3) Final Chapter!

4) **Thank you, Yukiko-Angel! For the translating to frenchiness!! XD!! -hugs-**

And here it goes…

HIS PLANE CRUSHED!!!

BOOM!!!

Yey!

End.

…Kidding, heehee.

**Paint Me Love**

**Chapter Nine: Road Side Fairytale Kisses**

His blond hair waved through the wind as he continued to sway his hands back and forth, coloring his soon-to-be-finished art work. His brown orbs closed as he took a second's rest. His lips graced with a calm smile.

It had been a year and a half since Jou started studying—right now, he was a sophomore at the university.

…And as for his love life?

Let's just say…

_First love never dies_.

Even though he dated some French guy and had his first kiss from a French guy—the whole of him still feels for a certain _CEO_.

A certain_ brunet_ CEO…

A certain _tall_ brunet CEO…

A certain tall brunet CEO named _Kaiba Seto_.

This made Jou sigh.

The teen had avoided all news about Kaiba. No matter what, he tried as much as possible to get away from gossip or such.

He didn't want to hear it.

He didn't want to think it.

But he knew he couldn't escape the fact that…

Yami and Kaiba _might_ tie the knot any time soon… after all, they've been '_together_' for so long… _too _long.

Or, so he thought.

"Augh…" With that, Jou shook his head—clearing off such images from his mind.

Why couldn't Kaiba leave him alone?

Why couldn't Jou just forget and move on?

Why didn't the wind just die down?! Now he Jou had to chase his papers that were just blown away! Stupid wind!

**-.-.-**

His feet stalked the sidewalks of France—he didn't really care about those paparazzi people who seemed to be following him after the so-called '_Controversial Break Up_' he had with Yami, which happened a year ago. Strange, that some people never forget.

But, as I said before—Kaiba _doesn't_ care.

Well, he does… but it was more of care for finding someone.

So, he continued his walk.

As to why he came only now…? Remember, he said he'd give Jou a _head start_. Meaning, he was giving him a chance to fulfill his dreams. But _not_ give him up. After all, Kaiba doesn't '_give up_'—I even doubt such words even exist in his vocabulary.

"Where in the seven hells are you, Mutt…?"

He continued his way to somewhere—honestly, he didn't know where exactly to look for the blond. All Kaiba knew was Jou staying in France.

**-.-.-**

The said teen continued to run after his papers—taking the direction the wind blew. If you're worried he might get lost… well, don't. With all the time Jou spent walking through the boulevards the place, it was already impossible for him to lose his way.

…You could also say that about his life.

He knows where to go now.

He knows what direction.

He knows the steps.

But the thing is… he doesn't even know if it's right. Sometimes, Jou would wonder if there was another path secretly hidden away.

If there was a chance that there's a hidden pathway—if ever—would lead him to the arms of his one true love… or better yet, lead him into Kaiba's arms.

"I should really stop thinking about him…" Jou huffed. "Better yet, I should stop thinking all together!"

And with that, he rushed through the park bushes.

Not really caring whatever was waiting for him on the other side.

Well, he didn't really know—so why give a damn, right?

Boy was he in for a surprise.

**-.-.-**

Meanwhile, Kaiba felt something strange—as if something was about to pop out right in front of him. And something did.

Papers…

That landed not too far off on the street.

Strangely, before one of the sheets landed, he caught a glimpse of familiar strokes. Familiar style. Now, if he could only guess whose.

Though that really wasn't what he came for.

"_Ah Merde!_ (1)" A familiar voice rang from the bushes. "_Excusez moi…!_ (2)"

The brunet blink for a moment—just noticing a familiar blond mop rushing past him. A very _distinct_ blond mop.

This made the CEO smirk inwardly.

He knew who he was.

Slowly, Kaiba made his way to where Jou, who was too busy picking his papers up, was. Silently, with one hand he picked a sheet up.

His eyes gazed through the drawing.

It really wasn't out of the ordinary. Though Kaiba had to admit, the Jounouchi's skills had improved greatly since the last time he saw him.

His smirk turned to a grin.

He missed Jou—_greatly_.

"Excusez moi…" The brunet huskily whispered from behind Jou.

With that, the blond teen turned and smiled at the 'stranger', firstly noticing an outstretched arm holding a piece of paper. Jou was happy to find one of his favorite drawings safe.

Though ironically, he missed looking at Kaiba's face.

"_Désolé de vous déranger. _(3)" Jou spoke, _still_ missing the chance to look at the stranger's face. "_Merci_. (4)" He said as he took the paper.

"_Les vieux chien peuvent encore APPRENDRE des tours à ce que _(5)" Kaiba finally replied, looking at the twitchy teen before him. "Long time no see, Jounouchi."

"H—holy hell…" Jou's breath hitched as he looked up at the man's eyes. "K—kaiba! Why the fuck are you here?"

Soon, Kaiba's grin turned back into a smirk again. He loved how Jou looked; it always made him too easy to read. In every emotion.

"Why, Mutt?" The brunet calmly said. "Why shouldn't_ I _be here?"

Yes, why shouldn't he be here?

"I—I don't know!" Jou argued. "That's why I'm asking!"

Jou had a strange point.

At this, the CEO blinked in surprise. His puppy gained a few tactics on how to make good arguments.

"Well, well…" Kaiba then, crossing his arms. "I came here… because of_ work_."

For some reason, Jou already knew it was coming. Come on, it was a fairytale! Mere imaginations! Why in Christ's name would the brunet be visiting?

…Unless, there was something else.

'Maybe he's here to invite me to their wedding…!' The blond thought painfully as he bit his lip and gripped the papers in his hands, causing them to crumple. "…Oh."

"And I have something to discuss with you."

Now, Jou was uneasy.

"Yami and I—"

"Don't say it!" Jou butted, shutting his eyes.

"Broke up. They day you left." Kaiba continued, not listening to what Jou said. "Now, he's dating Yugi."

The smaller teen opened his eyes and looked up at the CEO quizzically.

"T—then… why are you he—mmph!"

Sadly, Jou couldn't finish his sentence. What? It wasn't _his _choice to! It's just that, Kaiba's lips were on his, that's all.

Brown eyes were wide opened.

It was dream come true…!

…Or maybe it _was_ a dream.

"Learn to keep your mouth closed at times, Pup." The brunet stated as he pulled away.

"Hu—huh?" Jou blinked, obviously semi-dazed.

"Silly Dog," The brunet replied as he viewed Jou's confused features. "I thought you developed a brain. But I see I stand corrected."

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean—wait… oh…?" This time, the smaller teen blinked twice, blushing madly.

Kaiba looked at Jou, obviously from the looks of it—he knew the blond's would-be response to him. And yes, he felt the same way too.

"The feeling's mutual, _Katsuya_." He said, using Jou's given name. "I love you too."

"I—I…" Just when you think it was a magical happy ending… come on, people! Jou's not gonna let up that easy. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Normally, Kaiba would've argued back… instead he let out a chuckle.

"I _do _have a life and a job, Mutt." He said as he pulled Jounouchi by the waist. "And I don't want you to waste your dream away."

"…Eh…?" Jou replied as he slowly let go of the papers he once held in his hands, slowly changing moods. "Really now?"

"Yes."

"Hmph, selfish prick… ever thought _you_ were my dream?"

"I came, didn't I?"

And with that, Jou's arms found their way around Kaiba's neck. Slowly, both teens closed their eyes as they both leaned on for a sweet lip lock.

The papers soon fell onto the dry ground, facing upwards. One paper, the paper that the CEO returned to his puppy, stood out from among the rest.

Drawn on it were silhouettes of lovers kissing underneath the summer sky. On the bottom left corner, the words: '_Road Side Kisses_' were written.

Kaiba and Jou learned two things that day.

One. Papers are the best things ever made.

And two. Fairytales _can_ come true.

**The End**

**A/N: **Oh dear! It's finally done! Til next time, guys! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I love you people!

Please don't forget to review this chapter!!!

Here are the French words I used. O.o!! Haha! Uhm, like I said! I found them on an online translator! So please tell me if there's something wrong with me French…

_**-EDIT-**_

Haha, Am never trusting online translators…! Xox;;! Thank you SO much Yukiko-Angel

**(1)** Ah, shit!

**(2)** Excuse me…!

**(3)** Sorry for bothering you.

**(4)** Thanks.

**(5)** Old dogs can still LEARN new tricks, I see...

BBye!!! -waves-


End file.
